through the darkness lies the light
by Valkyire20
Summary: harry becomes the master of death after the final battle, his friends turn on him and the he travels to volterra and meets the volturi cauis/harry eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**Through the darkness lies the light**

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own anything that Is being written it belongs to J. and twilights author **.**

 **Chapter 1. the master of death**

It was just after the battle of Hogwarts, everyone was just mingling around and healing friends and family, to mourning those lost to the battle.

Harry was with Hermione and Ron that it happened.

Ron says "harry what's that wand"

Harry goes " I believe it's the elder wand, because its allegiance now feels like it's to me, from after I disarmed draco"

Hermione says "the elder wand is just a tale of the three brothers isn't it."

Harry goes " if it was just a tale then why is my fathers cloak not rid of the charms after all these years, and the stone show me the ghosts of my family"

Hermione goes "the stone actually does that, then the items are real"

Harry goes to show them by pulling them out but a light appears around harry and the hallows.

Hermione goes "what is going on"

Ron says "don't know but harry's In the middle of it again"

Then the light dies down and they see a deathly figure bowing to harry and look at each other as if something Is starting again but stops those thought when the figure starts talking.

The figure says "master, you have collected the three items of the hallows, and used them to be rid of the one that escaped me."

Harry goes "who are you and why master?"

The figure says "I am what is none in fairy tale as 'death', and master because you collected the items and are now my master, because the items chose you to be my master."

Harry goes " what's it entail"

Death goes "that light just gave you the powers of controlling and power over death but not to the extent that you can bring them back, that's life's domain. But you will live forever and not die, they can try to kill you but you will not physically be able to die at all."

Ron goes "great another thing for the great harry potter and nothing for us again, you can do this alone."

Ron walks away mad at something again.

Hermione tells harry "sorry harry but this is big and I don't want to give you the pressure of not being there, so im with ron on this one"

Harry goes "ok" and starts walking away after leaving a note for everyone explaining what has happened, and starts to travel around London for a while.

Short chapter I know but this is my first fanfiction so if you can review it and get back to me it be great thanks.

Valkyire20


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Volterra**

 **Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

Harry first on his trip went to gringotts to sort things out and let the goblins know what has happened and what he is doing for the next few months.

So ragnrok gave harry a debit card to be able to use his money while away.

Harry thanks the goblins and starts by buying a plane ticket to where ever the first plane ticket he got went to, which happened to be volterra Italy.

He finds a realestate and looks for a reasonable place. He finds one just outside the wall that is nice and just right for him that is $450,000 that he buys and moves into.

He starts moving in and gets settled, then goes into town to buy some stuff to keep stocked up.

He makes friends with the neighbours that he has a barbeque to get to know more people and to make sure he is welcome and not an outcast in a place he knows he has to keep his title of master of death quite so people do not suspect that something is going on.

Sometime after he left Britain he gets mail from andromeda asking him to take remus and tonks son teddy with him so that he'll have a father figure around to ground him when he gets wroudy.

So he takes teddy in and gets him ready to go out, "ready to go little man?" asks harry, and teddy just goes "gahh" as babys always do.

Harry goes "ofcourse little man we're going to see the bid castle"

Teddy goes "hehe gah big catle arry"

Harry says "yeah teddy, big castle and where going to visit it to see the history"

Harry and teddy go in with the tour guide and look around for awhile.

In another part off the castle sat three kings Aro, Caius and Marcus.

They we're in a meeting when cauis picks up a scent and notices the scent smells like lily's and coco, his brothers notice that he as a dazed look and aro asks "are you ok brother?" Cauis answers "yeah just smelling something divine, like my true mate is in the castle"

Aro goes "that's wonderful brother you must find him, I believe that he might be with the tour group, Marcus?"

Marcus goes "the lines goes in that direction, so I believe that your true mate is with the non-lunch tour guide group"

Cauis says "good, because my mate is no ones food".

And walks out to spy on his mate.

Whom he finds with a young boy.

Back with harry and teddy'

Harry is pointing things out to teddy so that teddy can see stuff for him self, when he feels like he is being watched so he looks around but finds nothing so keeps going on.

Cauis pov

Cauis is thinking few he nearly saw me, wait him, his mate is a male, oh god got to get used to that, for now just follow him and stay out of sight.

Harry pov

I feel like someone is following me, but I cant see anyone, oh well guess it was my imagination.

So I guess me and teddy keep walking and follow the rest of the tour group to see the rest of the areas we are allowed to see being where from the public.

Time skip

By now we have finished the tour and are heading home for the night even though it is still light out but teddy is getting hungry and myself a bit peckish so we head home for the night.

That's that chapter hope you like it.

Please review

Valkyire20


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 eyes everywhere**

 **Harry pov**

We head back to the house through the markets the people are still busy shopping for random things like cloth, and materials for use for random things, kids playing in the city centre around the dolphin fountain playing ball or just dancing to the music played by a local band.

By now me and teddy where near the house when I felt the same pair of eyes on us that where in the castle but when I look around there I no one there, so I turn back around and head into the house, the house is a nice two story house with 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, open span kitchen, dining room and loungeroom and 2 car ports, on that thought harry goes " really should get a vehicle for myself and teddy to get around in."

 **Caius pov**

I see my mate with the tour guide looking at things with the little one who was pointing random things that interested him, like the painting with the animals specifically the one with the wolves, and I wonder if they have any connection to the little ones eyes which are an amber colour.

They are heading out to the market after the tour so I follow at a distance and keep and eye on them.

I watch my mate walk through the market, he looks as if he is having a good time and the little one with him is pointing things out and laughing or giggling like a small baby his age would.

My mate is just talking baby talk with the little one while walking at a steady pace that he can keep back at and not get spotted when he stopped and looked back as if he knew someone was following him but he shrugged it off as he didn't see anyone looking his way so he kept walking towards to house, so I think to early at the moment so I head back to the castle, and through the halls towards the throne room.

As soon as I walk through the doors into the throne room aro and Marcus both look up, and Aro stands up saying " brother did you find him"

Cauis says "yes aro, I did"

Aro goes " well what's he like"

Cauis goes " I don't know I just followed him, but he must've known someone was following him cause he looked back twice but he didn't see me"

Aro says " Cauis, brother you must be happy you found him?"

Cauis says " yes I am but he has a little toddler with him that smells slightly like a true moon wolf

Marcus goes "true moon wolf?, you mean those ones that only change by the light of the full moon?"

Cauis answers " yes, that true moon wolf, but the smell is faint on the child I almost didn't smell it"

Aro goes " interesting, if I remember correctly that if the smell is faint then it could be a child of a true moon wolf but does your mate smell like that?"

Cauis answers "no he smells human, its just the little one?"

Marcus goes " it could be his godson or something because the child would only smell like that if it had a parent that was a true moon wolf"

Aro goes " yes, that is true but why would your mate have him"

Cauis goes "his birth parents could have died"

Marcus says "that could be the case"

So they sat pondering for a while when jane and alec come in a report what they seen in seattle and I go "an army of newborns decimated by one coven"

Marcus goes "hmm, could've had help"

Aro asks jane " was the major there with them"

Jane goes "yes, major whitlock was there the whole coven"

Aro states after that " if the major was with them then I do not think they had to much trouble because while the major only has an empathy gift he is one hell of a vampire that can train them to there full potential or at least get them in shape to take down an army of newborns"

Cauis says "lucky then" slight off thought

Jane notices and asks cauis if he is okay

And cauis replies "I am fine"

Aro goes nonsense brother, dear jane caius here has found his true mate"

Jane goes " that's wonder full, who is it?"

Cauis says "I don't know his name just that he lives just outside the city wall"

Jane says "that's great, well we will see you later me and alec have to feed"

Caius goes I have to to so I will join you"

 **back with harry**

 **Harry's Pov**

Its bed time for teddy so harry is just getting him ready to go to bed and head to bed himself.

Sorry I finished this chapter here but if you can review and let me know that would be great thanks

Valkyire20


End file.
